iGo To A Haunted House Seddie Oneshot
by Charliemeatsix
Summary: Just a little Oneshot that I did for Halloween!
1. Chapter 1

**My first Seddie fanfic, doing this for Halloween! It's really bad but review and tell me what you think!**

Sam POV

Today is October 31st – in other words it's Halloween. I don't love this time of year because its just a bunch of small kids going around houses begging for treats, I never will understand what the fun in that is. I've never even been trick or treating in my lifetime, sure it might be fun for younger kids but when you're older you can just go out and buy your own sweets.

So, anyway, for Halloween Carly, Freddie, Spencer and I are all going to a haunted house in town. Scary things are fun because you know none of it's real so it's funny to watch the spineless people being frightened by plastic skeletons jumping out at them. Halloween's just a time for fun and that's what we're going to do tonight.

When we go to the haunted house we're going to film iCarly.

My predictions for the night are: both Carly and Freddily are going to be so scared that they might pee themselves. Yep, it's gonna be a fun Halloween.

"Ready?" Carly asked. Carly dressed up for the occasion – I didn't want to dress up because I think that dressing up is lame – she dressed up as a Ladybird. Freddie didn't dress up either, he doesn't believe in the spirit of Halloween either. Who knew, me and the nub have something in common.

"Yep, just wait one sec," I said. I walked over to the small table in the Kitchen at Carly and Spencer's apartment and picked up the butter-sock that I prepared earlier.

"Uh, why?" Freddie asked, eyeing the sock full of butter.

"If some dude jumps out at me and scares me I don't want to be defenceless!" I retort.

"Okay then," Freddie said. He looked at me with his chocolate coloured eyes; they almost made me melt.

_Stop it Puckett! This is Frednub you're thinking about! _

"Let's go then," Spencer said grabbing his keys.

We rode in Spencer's car to the haunted house that was being held at Ridgeway High School. I sat on the left side of the back seat with Freddie in the middle and Carly on the right. Freddie's arm was pressed against mine, his skin was warm and soft which made me feel so much more comfortable than it should have, seeing as the back of the car was so cramped. Again I told myself to stop thinking about him.

We soon arrived at the school. It was pitch black outside so I couldn't see the decorations outside of the building. There were people outside telling us to hand in our tickets so that we could enter the haunted house, we each gave the people outside our tickets and entered.

I didn't think that I would be scared of this cheap little haunted house being held at my high school but I was mistaken. It was so dark that I couldn't see anything no matter how close or far away something was. It made me suspicious of what would creep up on me. I gripped the butter-sock tighter in my hands.

"I don't like this!" Spencer whispered. It was so quiet that you felt like you had to whisper, as if it was a library.

"Nor do I!" whispered Carly.

"Stay strong Carls, none of it's real." I said that to Carly but I was really trying to reassure myself.

"I don't even know what I feel about this yet," said Freddie.

Spencer started to lead us through the school. It was still pitch black and abnormally quiet, but suddenly someone jumped out as us.

All four of us screamed, Freddie and Spencer being so many octaves lower than me and Carly. Reactively I grabbed the first person near me. The arm that I grabbed was compelled with muscle and was warm against my skin. The person who I grabbed instinctively put their arms around me. It took me a while to realise that the person who I had grabbed had the exact same cinnamon scent as Freddie Benson.

I gasped and jumped back and looked up in the general direction of where I had heard Freddie scream. I couldn't be sure but I thought that he was looking at me as well. He coughed and I blushed and carried on walking forwards.

"I didn't know that this school could make it so scary this year. Last year was so bad," Freddie said.

"I know it's stra—"I abruptly stopped talking as there was a huge sound of thunder and there was a light as if it was lightening and then something dropped out in front of us. We all screamed with as much force that we could each get out of our lungs. Arms suddenly came out of no where and pulled me against their chest. Freddie seemed to hug me tighter as soon as I realised it was him. I gasped again and I looked up at him. He was staring down at me and I couldn't turn my eyes away from his chocolate brown eyes.

Freddie broke away from my gaze after too short a time and released me.

"Sorry about that," he said.

"It's, um... it's fine." Freddie began walking again and he pulled my arm for me to follow because it had gone dark again. I didn't know whether Carly and Spencer were in front of us or next to us, but I was in too much of a daze to care.

Freddie still guided me by holding on to my arm. Where he held it, it made my arm heat up and it felt like electricity was pulsing through it at his touch. For some reason, even though it was pitch black and neither of us could see, I felt like he was looking at me every chance he could. I couldn't stop staring at him.

He was a nub, anyone could see that, but I hadn't realised how much I had become accustomed to him. Over the past few days coming up to Halloween I hadn't called him any completely hurtful names and I hadn't caused him much pain. It was strange. Maybe Halloween could change people and not just werewolves.

Every time something would jump out and scare me, I would grab hold of Freddie and he would hold on to me. It felt wrong but right at the same time. It was wrong because it was Fredward Benson, the boy – who I had only just realised really _was _a boy, and a very muscley one, too – who I would cause emotionally and physical pain everyday of my life. It was right because of the electricity that was overpower me whenever he would touch me. I didn't know what was happening. Maybe I was falling for the nub, but the nub would never fall for me. Why would he, I've caused him so much pain in his life, so why would he like me?

I didn't know how much time had passed but it felt like the haunted house would be coming to a close. I also didn't know how many times I had screamed and grabbed hold of Freddie, but I didn't want to forget them as much as it felt strange to me.

Every time I screamed Freddie would ask me if I was okay and I would always answer with yeah, and then he would always rub my arm, which would leave goosebumps after his touch.

We turned a corner and then something (or someone) jumped out and scared the living daylights out of me. I screamed so much that I jumped into the air and I fell against someone who was standing next to me. They put their arms out in front of them to support me and I grabbed onto both of their arms. They helped me stand on my two feet and held on to me tight.

"Woah, you okay Sam?" Freddie asked me.

"Uh, yeah, i think so. That really made me jump! Where's my buttersock?" I suddenly realised that I had dropped it when I had jumped.

"Sam, no you are not going to hit someone who is paid to scare people! And you dropped it anyway!"

"Aw man! Fine, I would beat them up! They're probably not even being paid much, you know."

"Probably," Freddie said. Another thing we agree on.

"Thanks for helping me up, Benson."

"No problem, Puckett."

We walked through the double doors and out of the building. The air was cold and it was strange that I could see again. Freddie still had a hold of me and I could see Carly and Spencer's faces in the crowed of the people who had come out of the school.

"Hey guys, we've been waiting here for a while. We didn't know where you'd got to," said Carly.

"Hey, yeah, Sam got really scared and completely jumped," Freddie said.

"Benson," I said, giving him a glare.

"Cool it Puckett," he said and gave me a small smile.

The smile was enough for me to grab him and kiss him quickly on the lips.

"Sorry," I said.

He chuckled. "Its okay."

And then he bent down and kissed me again. I decided that I didn't hate Halloween after all.

**Worst ending ever right? Tell me what you think! Review! :D**


	2. Thank you's!

Quick Update!

Oh my gosh guys, I only got 1 review on my other story and only 4 views (but it wasn't Seddie so it failed) but on this one I got over 300 VIEWS! *has a one person celebration* I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Oh, and thank you SO SO SO SO much for reviewing! So to that, i am going to answer the review (oh let me have my fun!)

iSam101: Thank you, glad you enjoyed it :D

Nitebreaker: Thank you! I'd love to write more! :')

Tomboy22: thanks, i really enjoyed writing this one shot!

3cooldog92: to be honest, I actually have no idea where this story fit in for iCarly, but I like your idea of before iOMG ;) And im glad that you thought it was in character, i wasn't completely sure myself. And thank you for reading! :D

Nia1D: thankyouu, i enjoyed writing it! :')

Luna188: First I need to say that you're my first reviewer and im sooo happy that you reviewed! I know, you gotta love the buttersock, hehe ;) And im glad you enjoyed it! xx

I had so much fun writing this and I hope to write more soon! Thank you for taking time and reading my fanfic!

Happy Halloween!

-Charlotte x 


End file.
